Dream Dance
by LuciaLunar
Summary: Relena is having a ball and decides to invite the g-boys and girls. Ok most people now know that. What was Heero talking about in chapter 9? What was he going to do? I will put chapter 10 out soon! Please people I do need more reviews!
1. The Gundam Boys

Ok this is my first fic so be kind. I'm not sure what a disclaimer thing is but they say they don't own anything so I don't own gundam wing or anything. Here it is!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dream Dance  
"This is for you sir." a guy said, in a uniform. "Its from Miss Relena Dorlan asking you to come to her ball."   
  
Duo looked at the card. "Cool. Tell her I'll be there." Duo said.   
"Yes sir!''   
  
Duo shut the door and told Hilde about this. "Yeah when is it?" Hilde asked.   
  
"Friday." Duo answered.  
  
* * *  
Quatre shut the door and looked on his desk. "What the??..." On his laptop there was an invation. "How in the....." he opend it and read it. It was from Relena.  
  
"Dear Quatre,   
I'm inviting you to a ball at my mantion. Please come, it is on Friday the 15, 7:00 PM. I hope to see you there.   
Sincerly,  
Relena"  
  
Quatra looked confused, he looked at his laptop again. "How did this get on my desk? Hmm.. oh well, I'll ask Relena when I get there." RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!!!!!! RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!! Quatra picked up his cell phone. "Hi Quatre!! I missed you!" Said the girl voice on the phone. "Hi sweety, I missed you too..." Quatra said.  
  
* * *  
Trowa was on his laptop looking at pictures and chatting with girls when Katherine came in. "Trowa you have mail." She said.   
  
Trowa didn't notice her and went to his inbox on AOL. "This computer is wack. I don't have mail!"   
  
Kathrene rolled her eyes and said, "TROWA!!!"   
  
Trowa spun around is suprise and said, "Oh! Hi! I have mail??"   
  
"Yes you do. Its from a girl named Relena Dorlan I think. You should have seen the guy that gave it to me!!" Kathrene said. Trowa took it from her and opend it. Kathrene waited and stared at Trowa.   
  
"What?" He asked.   
  
"What does it say smart guy?!" Kathrene shot back. Trowa said he was invited to a ball from Relena, it was on Friday the 15 at 7:00 PM. Kathrene jumped excitedly. "Wow Trowa!! There MUST be a lot of cute guys there!! Will you bring me??"   
  
Trowa looked down. "I think taking your sister to a ball or dance isn't very becoming."   
  
Kathrene started to yell and said, "TROWA TAKE ME TO THIS DANCE OR ELSE I WON'T MISS AT THE KNIFE ACT TOMORROW!!!"   
  
* * *  
Sally was cooking dinner, when Wufei just got up from bed. "Sally wheres the damn pills??" Wufei said quietly.   
  
"There on your table." Sally answered. Wufei was sick so Sally wasn't giving him a hard time and since he didn't feel like yelling to Sally he was nice to her. (For a change.) Sally gave him his food and said in a soft sweet voice, "How are you feeling?"   
  
Wufei looked at her confused and said, "Fined. I want to go start working out!!"   
  
"Look Wu-chan if you put a D at the end of fine then your not fine." Sally said in a smart-alic way.   
  
"I'm fined...I'm fineeeed..fineeed..." Wufei tryed this a few more times. "Its a really hard word!!!" Wufei cried back. Sally kissed him on the forehead and left. An hour later she came back and Wufei was snoring loudly.   
  
"Wufei wake up!!" Sally yelled at him. " You got a letter from some girl!!" Sally said. She sounded really pissed. "  
  
Wufei read the letter out loud, "Dear Wufei," Then he stopped and smiled. He read it to himself first. Then he said "I want you to know that I had a great time last night and we HAVE to do it again..and you know what I mean. I.."   
  
Sally was really mad and started screaming, "Wufei you cheater!!!!!!!! You f..."   
  
"Sally, Sally, Sally!!! Wait!! I was just joking!!!" Wufei yelled.   
  
Sally snatched away the letter and read it. "You are such a little bastard!!!" she screamed.   
  
"Hahaha!! I know!!" He hissed back. (It was the same letter from Relena.)  
  
  
Heero looked around. "Ahhh.." He moaned. "Every night!" Heero had been having dreams about a girl, but it doesn't show her face, and he knows it means something. All he knows about her is that he always meets her at a dance of some sort, and that she has the most beautiful dress on. Heero looked at his computer.   
  
"You got mail! You got mail! You got mail!" It kept repeating.   
  
Heero went online and to his inbox. "Huh??" He said. "FROM WHO!!!????" He said in a high voice. The letter was from Relena saying that since she didn't know his address, Duo had given her Heero's e-mail and she gave him the invitation. Heero was shocked that she had invited him to something suddenly, and it had been years since he had really seen her. He thought to himself of what she looked like when he was with her. "A bit of a weirdo." He mutterd to himself. "Hmmm...should I go?"  
  
At The Ball  
  
Quatre was the first of the "Gundam group". He looked around and saw a LOT of snoddy people. But he saw Relena, and with her were a lot of girls laughing. Relena looked bored and sad. Quatre was happy to see Relena. He went over there and said, "Relena, its been a long time." Quatre kissed her hand like a gentleman.   
  
Relena blushed and smiled. Then she said, "Yes. Too long if you ask me. Do you know where the others are??"   
  
Quatre looked really confused and a bit stupid, as he said, "Um...what others?" Relena looked embarrassed. "Duo, Trowa, Wufi...and Heero." She said Heero in a sweet and loving way.   
  
Just then Duo walked in and started yelling like he was drunk, "Yo!! Relena, hotstuff whats happening?!" he said stupidly. He had two fans and he was waving them like an idiot! He was also blushing.   
  
Hilde was really embarrassed and said, "I don't know him."   
  
Relena and Quatre laughed. "So, Duo, are you drunk??" Quatre asked.   
  
Duo looked confused. "No why??"   
  
Quatre and Relena were confused.   
  
"No. Sadly he's not." Hilde said.  
  
  
Everybody was talking when Wufei and Sally walked in. Wufei looked at Relena and thought to himself, "Wow. She looks a lot better then she did the last time I saw her." Wufei went up to the group and said nothing.   
  
Sally looked at them and said, " I missed you all!!" Sally hugged Relena and talked to her for a bit.   
  
The boys talked about what they did now and what changed. "So...Quatre... do you have a girlfriend yet??" asked Wufei.   
  
Quatre looked really weird and said, "mmm...yes."   
  
When Quatre was starting to continue, Heero was in veiw at the door. He was COVERD in mud and was a bit hurt. Relena couldn't believe what she saw. Heero walked down the stairs. Everybody was staring at him like he was a monster. Relena went up to him and said, "I didn't think you would come." Heero looked at her in amazment. "Nether did I." he said in an unually sweet voice (well, unusual for Heero...).  
  
  
  
  
Me :Well what do you think?? Remember its my first fic so no flames please, and the story isn't done yet so I will put the rest of it up later, ok? 


	2. The Truth

Well here is part 2 of the story I hope you like it!  
I don't own any thing!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dream Dance Chapter 2  
  
Heero loked at Relena Once more.  
On his side there was blood ozzing out. Relena was starting  
to say something about his wound when Heero fell to the ground.  
Relena called for her maids and butlers to come and help her.  
"Help me!" Relena shouted.   
Relena's butlers carried Heero to the bath tub. They gave him like  
a shower to wash the blood off. Then they bandaged him up on his   
side and on his chest. Then they gave him a new tuxedo.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The people in the balroom were talking about  
Heero. The rest of the Gundam Boys were mad at what people said  
about their friend.  
"Wow! Did you see how much Relena was worried about   
that simpletin!? He MUST be the kind of guy who just likes to drink."   
One couple said.  
"He was coverd in mud!! He has to be insane to show up  
at a party of Relena's like that!" another person said.  
Duo was the madest and said to the Gundam Boys,  
"If I wasn't a gentle man tonight I would walk  
RIght up to those..BASTARDS and say Omae O' Orosu." The boys notted in   
agreement.  
In the room  
  
Heero looked up. He saw Relena puting a  
wet cloth over his head. He mummbled something.  
"What?" Relena asked softly.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said in a faint voice.  
  
"For what?" She asked.  
  
"For being late to your party, for getting   
the flowers I got for you ruind, for making a big fuss in front of your  
guests, and for getting into a fight with Mattuw." He answered.  
  
"Mattuw?!" she said startled. "Why did you do   
that?"  
"Well..I was walking here because I don't live  
that far and for some reason he grabed my flowers and said, "Pathetic!  
You really think you can take Relena away from me THAT easy?!" I told him  
that I wasn't trying anything of the such. But he didn't believe me! The loser."  
Heero told Relena.   
"Ok. But when did you started fighting?" She asked.  
  
"He said we should fight for you. I started   
walking and then he started throwing rocks at me! I didn't want my tux   
to get ruined by rocks with dirt so I punched him. He got a bloody nose  
and triped me down. It was really wet out so thats why I got all mudy." He said.  
  
Relena heard Duo yelling in the ballroom.  
  
Wheres Mattuw now??" She asked. Heero looked out the   
door.   
"I'll give you one guess." He said with a bit of a   
smile. Relena rushed into the ball room. Duo was yelling at Mattuw because   
he was talking trash about Heero. Like that he killed his own family, he wants  
to use Relena for her money. That he LOVES to kill people! Duo was about to  
start yelling again. Duo was Heero's best friend out of the Gundam Boys. They   
don't know why. They just are.   
  
"GENTLEMEN!" Relena yelled over their voices.  
  
"Oh...Relena! I'm so sorry you had to   
hear this..this pathedic thing man's voice." Mattuw had said.  
  
"YOU f.." Duo started.  
  
"Thats enough Duo! Heero is upstairs. You and the  
other boys go up and talk to him." Relena said. The boys and their girlfriends  
went upstairs to Heero.  
  
"Play on gentlemen." Relena said. People started   
dancing again, and the music started to play again.  
  
"May I have this dance Relena? I missed you." Mattuw  
said. Relena looked at him for a little while. Then said softly in his ear,  
  
"Get out of my house and never come back." Mattuw   
looked confused and asked why.  
  
"You want to know why!? Never mind that I will speak   
to you over the phone! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE...or... Omae O' Orosu!" She screamed. People were looking   
at Relena with amazment. They didn't think she would care so much about some boy who wasn't rich like  
them. Mattuw started out but turned around and was going to say something, he opened his mouth  
but Relena cut it, "Omae O' Orosu." she said softly one more time. Mattuw walked out and went to  
his car. Relena looked at the door. Then she went up stairs to Heero. At that time she forgot   
about her guests.   
  
At the room the boys were talking. Dorthy, Hilde, and Sally kept quiet.  
Relena steped in and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't think Mattuw would do that." The gundam boys   
looked at each other.   
"Its ok." Heero answered for every one. He got up and said, "Hey people,   
there's a dance going on down there and were up here! I think thats against Duo's law!" They all   
laughed and started walking out. Heero stayed behind. "Are you coming?" Duo asked. "In a minute."  
He answered. Heero looked in his old tux. There in his pocket was a box. Duo looked at him.   
  
"What's that?" He asked. Heero looked at him and blushed. He looked down.   
He didn't answer. Duo looked at him again and walked over to him.   
"I lied." He said in a strange voice. Duo looked confused. "What do you mean  
you lied?! About Mattuw beating the shit out of you!?" Heero looked at Duo like he was about to say   
omae o' orosu. But he just said,   
"NO!! HE DIDN'T BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME! He just hurt me a little!"  
"Then what did you lie about?" Duo was getting ticked off. He stood there  
with arms crossed. "About I didn't fight him for Relena." He said softly. Duo let his arms go. Then said,  
"You do still love her, don't you." Duo said. Heero didn't say anything but handed him that box he had.  
The box was a gift for Relena. It was a star brooch. It was gold with little jewls on it. Duo looked at him.  
  
"Why don't you give it to her?" he asked. Heero looked at him. "I can't. He  
want you to give it to Hilde. I know you want to ask her to marry you." He answered. Duo looked suprised and   
blushed. "How did you know I was going to do that?!" He sounded shocked. "You kept puting your hand in your   
pocket. I knew you had something in there, and besides...I'm Heero Yuy." Heero said. Duo looked at him and started   
to say something, but Hilde broke in. "Come on guys I want to dance!!" She said.  
  
Every body was dancing besides Heero. Relena finshed dancing with a man and looked   
at Heero. She went up to him. "May I have this dance?" She asked. Heero looked at her and said "Hey! Thats my job!"  
They went dancing on the floor. Heero and Relena forgot that anyone else was there. They danced next to Duo and Hilde.  
Duo wisperd something in Heero's ear.   
"Here." Duo droped the box with the brooch inside it in Heero's   
pocket. "I think it would look better on Relena." He said. Heero looked at him and smiled.   
He mouthed thank you and kept dancing.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Dorthy was dancing with a cute guy and laughing her head off at his  
jokes. Trowa was dancing with a pretty girl and she was doing the same as Dorthy. Wufei was wispering something in Sally's  
ear when Quatre sneaked out to the balcony. He took out his Cell phone and called someone.   
"Hello?" asked the girl on the phone. "Hi sweety!" Quatra said. "Where are you?" "I'm in the   
ball room right now. I don't see you, where are you?" She asked. "On the balcony. Its a full moon out here. Will you join me?"  
Quatre asked. "Yes I'll be right there." She said. *Click* A girl came out of the room. She had longish blond hair, green eyes,  
and was about Quatre's height. She was wearing an old english dress the kind they wore in the seventeen hundreds. She was beautiful.  
She huged him and he said,  
"May I have this dance?" She looked at him and smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."   
  
  
  
  
Me: Well? What did you think of it so far?? I'll have the 3rd chapter soon. Please R&R if you liked the 2nd chapter  
please! 


	3. Ending Song

Ok! Heres chapter 3 of the story!   
It's really short because its like the  
next part of the story would be a chapter.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dream Dance chapter 3  
  
The song ended. But Heero and Relena were  
still dancing. The ball was ending and people were starting to leave. It was  
passed midnight when Heero pulled Relena out on to the balcony. Quatre was just   
leaving with his girlfriend. "Who's that Quatre?" Heero asked and smiled.  
"Oh just a new friend. AND THATS ALL!" Quatre said.  
  
"Sure." Heero said. When Quatre and his "new friend"   
left Heero looked up at the moon. It was still shining bright and was beautiful.  
He got the box out of his pocket and said to Relena softly so the Gundam Boys   
(mainly Duo) wouldn't hear him. "Relena I...um.." Heero almost started to blush.  
"I..uh..want you to have this." He said quickly. He gave the box to Relena and  
she opend it. Her eyes gleamed at the treasure. "Oh Heero...I.." She trailed off  
as she looked at it again. While she was looking at her new gift Heero finaly   
looked at the dress she had on. It was the one that girl was wearing in his dream.  
It looked a lot like Quatre's girlfriend's dress. It was the same kind of style   
but hers was a lot different. It was white with golden lace, and on the top part  
it had little fake or real (Heero couldn't tell) jewls. It was the most beautiful one   
at the ball. Heero couldn't breath. He now really noticed he loved Relena. He thought  
back when she was a 14-year-old girl and how anoying she was. But even then, he loved   
how she did her hair and how she walked, how she talked, how she did every thing. Heero   
woke with a start from his dream. Relena was hugging him. He froze there. He couldn't   
move or speak. Finaly he huged her back. But then Duo yelled to him,  
"Heero we're leaving! Get your butt over here!" Relena let   
go of him and said in a soft voice, "Thank you." Heero said nothing but smiled.   
He walked to Duo with a look like he was going to dance like he was happy. He didn't  
smile untill he got in the car, but before anyone could ask why he was so happy he  
fell asleep, to dream about Relena. 


	4. Touble For Heero And Duo

Heres chapter 4. Sorry chapter  
3 was so short. I hope you like it!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dream Dance Chapter4  
  
In Heero's Dream  
  
In Heero's dream he was with Relena. They  
were in a lot of places. First they were in a hotel room feeding each  
other strawberrys. Then they were in Hawaii, and a few more romanctic  
places. When Heero woke up he was in his bed and in his pj's. He looked  
around the room and was shocked. "It..COULDN'T of been all a dream!" he   
said. He looked at himself. When Hilde was just walking in Heero riped  
off his shirt and looked at his side and his chest. He had bandages on   
his chest and side. Hilde stared at him and said,  
"Heero I like you but not that much!" She laughed. Heero was not amused.  
"Omae O' Orosu!" he yelled. Duo looked in. He looked almost like he was  
a bit drunk but he wasn't.   
"Heero, do you want Quatre to make you some tea?" Duo  
asked."Why Quatre?? He never listins to me when I say it needs more   
sugar!" Heero said.   
"Well Heero, who would you rather make tea for you,  
me or Quatre?" Duo said with a smile. Heero looked at Duo then held his chest.  
  
"Well if I want to live..then Quatre." Heero answered. Duo  
and Hilde walked out of his room. Once they did Heero looked under his   
bed. There was an old shoe box under there and he grabed it. Heero opend the  
box and in there was old photos of Relena when she was younger. Also there  
was the pieces of her dress she had given him when Duo and Heero first met.  
(If you don't know Duo shot Heero and Relena tore her dress for banages.)  
Heero heard footsteps and put the box away. Quatre opend the door with a tray  
with tea.   
"Here you are Heero." Quatre said. Heero looked at the tea.   
He drank it fast and said,  
"Quatre, I'm not feeling good." Heero said like a   
baby.   
"And what do you want me to do about that?!" Quatre asked.   
Heero didn't want to say anything else because Quatre is sorta the "mom" type  
guy at that apartment. He is the one who always cooks and cleans and takes care  
of motherly things. Heero waited and then said in a weird voice,  
"Nothing I just wanted you to know." Quatre left the room   
when the phone rang. "Hello?" said Duo.  
"Hello is Heero there?" asked the voice on the phone. It   
was Relena. Duo yelled to Heero's room,  
"HEERO PICK UP THE PHONE!! ITS RELENA!!!" Heero didn't believe   
him at first but then picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" he asked.   
  
"Hi Heero! You left your tuxedo at my house. My butler will   
droup it off if you like." Said Relena. Heero said nothing but thought how much he loved  
her voice. He thought it sounded crazy..Relena Peacecraft in loved with Heero Yuy.   
  
"Heero?" Relena asked. Heero noticed that she was still talking.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." He said. Relena said bye and hung up. Duo was   
standing by the door.   
"Will you just ask her out and get it over with!? Sorry dude but it's   
getting boring!" Duo retorted. Heero looked at him and smiled. He rolled his eyes and got up.  
Duo left and shut the door as Heero got dressed. Relena would be there shortly.  
  
As Relena's car came by Heero got butterflys. He really didn't know how  
to ask a girl out. He has never done that before! With the Gundams and all he didn't have time.  
The window rolled down, Heero noticed she was in a fancy dress with her new brooch on it. Heero  
smiled. The butler handed Heero his tux. It was cleaned. Heero stood there waiting for words to   
come out but nothing ever did, so Relena started the convertion.   
"Heero thank you for the brooch. I love it. Are you feeling better?" she  
asked. Heero tryed to talk but still nothing. He opened his mouth but all that came out was air.  
Relena tryed hard not to laugh but Heero looked funny with his mouth opened like that. Finaly   
Heero said words.  
"Um..Relena I'm having a dance at my...friend's house. Its..um.. Next  
Friday!" Heero said. Relena looked at him. Heero really didn't have a party planed but if she   
said I'll be there Heero wouldn't care who came.   
"Alright. What time?" She asked. Heero looked around. He didn't know   
what time. He looked at his watch. It was 8:00 AM.   
"8:00 Pm." Heero said. Relena just smiled and said she would be there.  
Relena's car drove away as Heero just stood there. He went back inside.   
"Duo!? I need help!" Heero said. He didn't see Duo in the room. But he  
heard his voice in his room.  
"Heero I could of told you that!" He laughed. Duo walked into the living   
room. He had the phone, his cell phone and a few small phone books.   
"I think you need to start inviting guests." He said. Heero looked at him  
and smiled again. They sat on the couch and started to call.  
  
The Big Date  
  
Duo and Hilde were sitting in a fancy restaurant Relena had told them about. Duo   
was worried something would go wrong. He had the ring in his jacket pocket.  
"Um..Hilde I want to talk to you about something." Duo said. Hilde looked  
scared and asked what. "Well... before I met you I was a.." Duo trailed off. He saw in the back of  
the room was Hilde's old boyfriend Allen. Duo turned white as Hilde saw him.  
"Oh my god..well maybe he won't see us. ALLEN!" Hilde caled. Duo looked at her and  
she shrugged. Bad for Duo Allen and his date Quinn sat with them. Duo couldn't ask Hilde to marry   
him. Allen kept telling jokes and funny stories that made Duo mad.   
  
Duo and Hilde went back to the apartment. The Gundam Boys and their girlfriends  
were there. "OH MY GOD LET ME SEE YOUR HAND!!!" Sally yelled. Duo turned white again. The girls stoped   
dead in their tracks. "Why do you want to see my hand?" Hilde asked. Duo cut in and ask every body,  
"Guess who we bumped into at the trestaurant?!" They all said nothing but waited.  
"Allen!" Duo said in a happy sarcastic way. They still said nothing while Hilde went into her room. Suddenly  
Heero cryed,  
"DAMNIT! DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!!" Heero looked like he was going to explode.  
"Can you say damnit Heero?" Quatre asked. Heero looked at him and screamed,  
"OMAE O' OROSU!!!" Heero went into his room and slamed the door. Every body looked at his   
list. It only had the Gundam Boys and Relena. Heero had called every body in the their books. But nobody   
could come.  
  
Duo was snoring, loud, when Hilde got up to get something to drink. Duo had his clothes  
on the floor. Hilde mummbled something about Duo and his messy ways. Hilde was starting to walk when a little   
black box fell out of Duo's jacket pocket. She looked at him, then at the box. She opend it, when she saw the ring  
and the note inside the box she started to cry. It had said,  
"Dear Hilde,  
I love you and I can't live   
a day with out you. I want to   
spend my life with you. I only   
hope you want the same. I love you.  
Duo"  



	5. A Big Surprise

There is going to be a lot more chapters.  
I hope you like the 5th one! Please R&R.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dream Dance Chapter 5  
  
Hilde looked at the ring and note again. She   
couldn't believe what she saw. She had known Duo for a long time and she  
always thought he was the kind of guy that wouldn't ask a girl to marry   
him for a long long time. Tears rolled down Hilde's cheacks as she thought  
about it more and more. She placed the ring on the desk, Duo was still   
sleepy but woke up.   
"What are you doing?" He asked. Hilde didn't look  
at him, because she knew he would see her tears. She just answered in her  
normal voice.  
"I just got up to get a drink and you left your   
clothes on the floor..AGAIN..so I picked them up." Hilde said. Duo looked  
at his tux. He thought about the ring and that he didn't want her to see it.  
He got up quickly and said,  
"Um...go get your drink and I will go put these away." Hilde   
still didn't look at him but said ok. When Hilde was just leaving into the   
next room, Duo searched his pockets for the little black box. He didn't find  
it. It was still sitting on the desk but he didn't notice. Duo couldn't believe  
that he lost it. He stood there. Hilde wiped away her tears and asked,  
"Duo, do you want any tea or something?" Duo didn't reply.  
But then he answered no. Hilde stayed out there waiting for her tea. Duo quietly   
went into the next room. That was Heero's room. Heero was saying something in his  
sleep. Something about Relena. Duo rolled his eyes and tryed waking him up. Heero   
in a way woke up hugging Duo. When he opened his eyes he said,  
"Duo, what are you doing?!" Duo just laughed and said,  
  
"Nothing. HEERO I LOST MY RING!" Heero looked at him.  
  
"Duo how can you be so stupid!!!??" Heero asked. Duo shrugged.  
Heero got up out of bed and went into Duo's room, Duo followed Heero. Hilde was   
still waiting for the tea. Duo and Heero looked almost every where. The only place  
they didn't look in was the desk. Hilde walked in when they were looking under the bed.  
Hilde looked at them then put her tea down. She walked over onto the bed and started   
jumping on it.  
"HEERO!! GET OFF YOUR TO HEAVY!!" Duo yelled. Hilde grabed Heero   
and Duo's feet.   
"I'M TO HEAVY?!" she asked. Duo looked worried. Heero said nothing.  
  
"No Heero she does not look fat!" He said. Heero rolled his eyes.   
  
Heero went back to his room when Hilde looked at Duo. Duo was   
still worried that Hilde was still mad at him. Duo was about to say something but Hilde huged him.  
now Duo was more confused then ever.  
"I love you too." Hilde said. Duo looked down at her. He looked around  
the room. Suddenly Duo knew why she said that. He saw the ring box opened and it on the desk. Hilde had  
tears rolling down her eyes. But before Duo could asked Hilde anything, she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
  
Morning Calls  
  
Heero got up at 7 and started making calls. A lot of people got pissed off  
that a boy was making calls at 7-o-clock in the morning. Duo went in the family room and saw Heero stroking   
his head.   
"Whats wrong?" Duo asked Heero. Heero looked up at him and laughed a freakish laugh.  
  
"WHATS WRONG? I'LL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG! NOBODY CAN COME TO THE 'PARTY'!!!" Heero   
yelled. Duo looked at him in disbelief.   
"You mean you called EVERY person in our phone books and NOBODY can come?!" Duo asked.  
Heero looked at him evily and said,  
"YES!" Duo looked at the phone books, there was 10 of them. Duo started to laugh and fell  
on the floor. He couldn't stop laughing. Heero watched him rolling around on the floor.  
"Whats so funny? This isn't funny. Its mean." Heero said. Duo was crying from  
laughing so hard.   
"Because you have already invited Relena and no one else can come! I think she   
will wonder what kind of party you ment!!" Duo laughed. Heero walked up to him. Duo couldn't stop. Heero looked  
at him more closely. He wasn't really laughing, he was really crying, just making it look like he was laughing.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked. Duo looked up red from fake laughing and crying.  
  
"Hey I guess our sex lives aren't going the way we want them to. Hilde found the   
ring, and she won't talk to me now. Shes at Quatre's house right now." Duo said.  
  



	6. Man I feel Like A Women!

Here's chapter 6!! I know people wanted  
Quatre and Dorthy to get together but sorry! I didn't!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dream Dance Chapter 6  
  
Quatre was in the shower singing badly and   
loudly.  
"MAN I FEEL LIKE A WOMEN!" He sang. Hilde rolled  
her eyes waiting at the door for her turn.  
  
"COME ON QUATRE!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN IN THERE FOR   
2 HOURS!!!!!!" Hilde shouted. Quatre heard her and turned it off. He  
dryed himself off then came out in a towl. Quatre looked mad that he had  
to get out so fast.   
"THANK YOU!" Hilde said. Hilde went in and turn   
the shower on. Quatre waited by the door for the scream.  
"OH MY GOD ITS COLD!!!!!!! QUATRE YOU BASTARD!" Hilde   
screamed. Quatre laughed so hard he fell, and started to cry. Just then  
the phone rang. *RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!*  
Quatre picked up the phone. It was Duo.   
  
"QUATRE WHERE THE HELL IS MY GIRLFRIEND!?" Duo asked.  
Quatre didn't know how to answer. Hilde was in the shower!  
  
"Um...wait just a sec." Quatre answered. Duo started   
to yell saying he didn't have to wait it was HIS girlfriend. Quatre   
knocked on the bathroom door.   
  
"Hilde do you want Duo to know where you are?" Quatre   
asked. Hilde thought for a minute. She did love Duo but she didn't know  
if she wanted to marry him.   
  
"I don't care." She aswered. Quatre walked over to the  
phone.  
  
"Um..Duo she is in...at my place." Quatre didn't want to  
say she was in the shower. Duo was silent for a moment.   
  
"Can I talk to her?" Duo asked. Quatre asked Hilde  
if she wanted to talk. She said no.  
  
"No, she doesn't want to talk. Shes a little busy."  
Quatre said.  
  
"How is she busy?!" Duo asked. Quatre thought to himself,  
'He had to ask that.'   
  
"Shes in the shower!" Quatre said. Quatre heard the phone  
click. He hung up. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. It was Duo. Quatre opened  
the door for his friend. Duo didn't even say hi he just went to the bathroom. He   
opened the door and the shower turned off.   
  
"Quatre get out!!" Hilde screamed. Hilde thought it was Quatre.  
But Duo didn't say anything. He just kept walking. Hilde then noticed that it wasn't  
Quatre. Hilde was about to say something.  
  
"Duo I just need.." Hilde started, but she was cut off by Duo   
putting his finger on her mouth. He then kissed her sweetly. Hilde forgot that she was  
in the shower naked and started kissing him back. Quatre came in but they didn't notice.   
Quatre didn't see Hilde for Duo was blocking. Quatre blushed then got out fast. Finaly   
Duo and Hilde stoped kissing. She then noticed that she didn't have any clothes on.  
  
"Duo I'm going to go get dressed." Hilde said. Duo said nothing  
but nodded and smiled. When Hilde walked out naked Quatre turned a bright shade of red and   
covered his eyes. Hilde got dressed and came out. Quatre was still covering his eyes and asked,  
  
  
"Are you dressed yet?!" Hilde laughed and said.  
  
"No so keep your eyes shut!" Quatre did as he was told. Duo and  
Hilde jumped in Duo's car and drove home.  
  
"Hello?? Can I open my eyes now??" Quatre didn't get an answer so kept them   
shut. Finaly after 3 hours he opened his eyes. Hilde had taken her stuff and was home.   
  
  
Heero was looking in an old jewlelry box. It had so many beautiful  
things in it! Diamonds, jewls, silver, and gold! Heero thought back of when his grandma had died and   
all these things had been sent to him. And not only that, dresses from the 16 and 17 hundreds, and a  
lot of antiques. Heero took one of the silver necklasses and started to rap it.  
  
"There won't be so many people there but I hope she likes this." Heero  
wisperd to himself.  
  
  
  
At The Dance  
  
  
Heero looked out the window. The others were dancing to the slow  
music. Heero was really scared. "WHAT WILL SHE SAY WHEN SHE SEE'S THAT NO ONE IS HERE!?" Heero thought to  
himself. Heero saw Relena's limo pull up the drive way. Heero was so nervous he didn't move. Relena walked  
up the steps. Heero jumped to the door. As Relena was about to knock Heero opened the door.   
  
"Hello Heero! How are you?" Relena asked. Heero didn't say anything. He   
couldn't! He just steped out of the way so Relena could get in. Relena's smile fadded as she saw about that  
nobody was there. She looked at Heero who was still trying to talk.   
  
  
"Hey! Relena you came!" Duo said. Relena looked at Duo and smiled. "I know  
barly anyone is here but we only invited a few people and they canceled!" Duo told Relena. Relena was still  
smiling and went to talk to Dorthy. Heero just stood there. Duo went over to him and said,  
  
"Your welcome!" Duo smiled Heero ignored him and went to Relena.   
  
"Um...Relena I want you to have this." Heero gave her the small box what had  
the necklass. Relena blushed and opend it. She didn't say anything once she saw it. Heero couldn't breath.  
She smiled then asked,  
  
"Heero..Duo was lying that the people you invited canceled...wasn't he? Heero  
didn't say anything but nod. Relena blushed again and laughed. Heero just stared at her. He didn't think it was  
funny. Relena looked at him in a strange way. She came closer and kissed him on the check.  
  
  
Do you like it so far?? Please R&R! Like I said before..there is  
going to be a lot of chapters!!  



	7. Just Call Her Angel Of The Morning

Hi! E-mail me what you think if you want to!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dream Dance Chapter 7  
  
  
Heero was to scared to do anything. Relena had  
kissed him...he had always had wanted this to happen! But somehow he was  
scared, and didn't know what to do.   
  
  
"Heero I'm sorry that I kissed you." Relena closed her eyes and   
smiled. Heero took her forward and kissed her. She opened her eyes in suprise!  
Heero was holding her back and still kissing her. She huged him back. Every body in the  
room was staring at them when Duo said,  
  
  
"Um...who wants a soda pop?! Their in my room!" Every body  
agreed and left Heero and Relena alone.   
  
  
  
  
Morning  
  
Duo got up from bed to see how Heero and Relena made out. He  
opened Heero's door. No one was there. Duo smiled then went into the living room. Still, no one  
there. Every body started waking up one by one. Quatre went straght into the kitchen and started   
cooking breakfest.   
  
  
"Has anyone seen Heero??" Duo asked. One by one they all said no.  
Duo went in Heero's room again. He found a note on his dresser.  
  
  
"Dear Duo,   
I knew you would come in my   
room first. Relena and I  
went to her place for the  
night. IF YOU TELL ANYONE OR SHOW ANYONE THIS   
NOTE I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!   
  
Heero"   
  
Duo laughed hard then went into the kitchen.   
  
  
  
At Relena's house  
  
  
"Just call me angel of the morning babby. Just kiss my check before you   
leave me! Babby!" Both Relena and Heero were sleeping in the same bed. They spent the night   
together, and Angel Of The Morning was playing on Relena's alarm clock. Relenawas a heavy   
sleeper and didn't turn it off. But as Heero being the exact opposite woke up in an instant.   
He saw her sleeping and thought that she was his angel of the morning. He started   
kissing her sholder and neck to wake her up. She woke up very sleepy. She looked at her clock  
and let the song gothrough. Her beautiful blue eyes looked into Heero's handsome brown eyes.   
She smiled and her smile made Heero smile. He kept kissing her neck and sholder and said,  
  
  
"Morning Angel." His words made her giggle.  
  
  
"Is that my new nick-name?" She asked. Heero laughed and nodded.  
She started to go back to sleep when her phone rang.  
  
  
"Hello?" She asked. Their was no answer. "Hello!?" She asked one   
more time. This time there was a bit of an answer.  
  
  
"adkajlkadftaj" said the voice. It was static for a minute but then  
Relena could hear him fine.  
  
"Hello? Relena?" click. Relena was confused who it was. Heero  
stared at her, she still looked confused. He thought she was cute like that.   
  
  
"Ha ha ha...I love you..." Heero said. Relena blushed a deep shade of  
red and said,  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Bad Breakfest And Quatre's Girl Trou...

Hi again!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dream Dance Chapter 8  
  
  
Relena got up from bed and put on her robe, she started walking  
into the kitchen when she saw Heero sleeping. He looked so cute with his eyes closed and smiling.  
She smiled back like he was smiling at her then went into the kitchen. Relena was singing the  
song "Just Call Me Angel Of the Morning". Her voice was like an angel singing for heaven above.  
Heero slowly woke up to smell her cooking. He took one breath of the smell and gaged! It smelled  
REALLY bad! He tryed to go back to sleep but he was hungry. He smelled her cooking again and tryed  
to go back to sleep when she walked in and said softly near him,  
  
  
"Heero, breakfest is ready." Heero pretended he was asleep when   
Relena jumped on him so he would get up. He jumped up fast and started kissing her.   
  
  
"I made breakfest!" She said happily. Heero tryed to smile but   
did poorly.   
  
  
"I can smell it..." Heero said. "What did you make?" Relena smiled  
and said,   
  
  
"Pancakes and french toast!" Relena smiled when Heero found an   
excuse not to eat it.   
  
"Um..Sorry Relena but..I can't eat eggs..." He said seriously.  
Relena nodded and asked,  
  
  
"What do you want me to cook?" Heero looked scared and said quickly,  
  
  
"You made something already let me make it." They both smiled then w  
went into the kitchen. Heero made something with LOTS of eggs but Relena didn't notice.   
  
  
  
  
Quatre's Girl Trouble  
  
  
"Man I feel like a women!" Quatre sang badly. He was making a big   
breakfest when Duo and Hilde came in.  
  
  
"Morning dude! Whats for breakfest?" Duo asked. Quatre turned white   
when he heard Duo's voice. He spun around in supprise.  
  
  
"Duo! What are you doing here?!" Quatre yelled. Quatre stared at him   
like he did something terrible!  
  
  
"Um...I spent the night here....Quatre why are you so mad?" Duo asked.  
Quatre looked like he was about to die. His face was white but his eyes were red!  
  
  
"Uh...Quatre?? Earth to Quatre!? Quatre???!!!!!" Duo kept saying. suddenly  
Quatre's eyes were back to normal, and his face grew color.  
  
  
"Um..Duo..I need you and Hilde to leave! Right away!" Quatre said happily.  
Duo stared at him.  
  
"Quatre...your really starting to scare me." Duo said softly. Duo didn't   
know what Quatre looked like mad and he didn't know how he would react when he was mad. Just then a girl  
with blond came in the room. She was wearing one of Quatre's shirts and had no pants on. Her hair looked  
REALLY messy.   
  
  
"Morning sweety!" She said smiling. Quatre went white again and froze. Duo  
now knew why he wanted him and Hilde out.  
  
  
"Oh! I didn't know anyone was here. Whos this Quatre?" She asked in a sweet  
voice. Quatre was still frozen and didn't answer. Duo jumped up from his seat and said,  
  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell...one of Quatre's good friends! And you are??" Duo said  
in a sly voice.   
  
  
"I'm Angel Starwind." She replied. She had a beautiful smile. She had Quatre  
looked good together! Duo looked at her once more then said,  
  
  
"Quatre can I talk to you in private??" Quatre walked funny. It was like he   
couldn't bend his knees! Quatre got some color back and was a bit red.   
  
  
"Duo..I..."Quatre started but was cut off from Duo laughing hard.   
  
  
"Whats so funny?!" Quatre yelled. Duo shook his head laughing and started   
walking away.  
  
  
"Just wait and see what the others have to say about this!" Duo laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Answer To Duo's Question

Hi again!! Seth I hope you read this!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Dream Dance Chapter 9  
************************************  
  
Duo and Hilde walked out of Quatre's house. Duo was in a way still  
laughing. Quatre thouht to himself.  
  
  
"What will the guys think of my girlfriend...."  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
The guys were sitting on the couch in Heero and Duo's apartment.  
Heero wasn't anywhere near sight. Quatre was going to tell them about Angel. He was so nervous,  
and he didn't know why! They all waited for Quatre to say something about Angel but he didn't.   
Angel and Quatre just stood there. Angel and the rest of the gundams (Of course besides Quatre and Heero)   
stared hard at Quatre, who was white for some weird reason. Angel rolled her eyes and said,  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Angel Starwind." She said. Her voice was as sweet as honey.  
She didn't look nervous. But the guys were still wondering how Quatre really got a girlfriend!   
  
  
"Quatre is this your first girlfriend?! I've never see..." Wufei asked.  
Quatre went a shade of pink and said,  
  
  
"NO! Angel this is Trowa Barton...Chang Wufei, you know  
Duo, and I don't know where Heero is." Suddenly Heero opened the door and was mummbling something  
to himself. He kept saying, "I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it." He ran to his room opened a box  
and inside that box he searched for a little black box. Once he found it he started running to the opened  
door, and before anyone could ask anything he shut the door and left.  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
  
  
Duo and Hilde where watching a movie together when a question poped up in his head.  
  
  
  
"Hilde?" Duo asked. Hilde looked away from the movie and stared at Duo.  
  
"Did you ever say yes to my prosal?" Hilde looked suprised. She forgot! She  
felt bad that she never answered him. So she will now.  
  
  
"Yes. Duo I love you so much! What did you think I was going to say!?" Hilde  
answered. Right after she said that Duo took her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
  



	10. You've Got Mail

This is my last chapter everyone! Hope you all like it!  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Dream Dance Chapter 10  
  
  
Heero went up to Relena's door. He was about to knock but he   
couldn't. Relena opened the door to see Heero about to knock.   
  
  
  
  
"Oh. Hi Heero! Please come in." Heero walked in and sat down.   
Relena sat down then Heero stood up. He walked around with a serious look on his face. Relena  
stood up and said,  
  
  
"Heero? Are you ok? Whats wrong?" Heero was blushing and still  
walking around. Relena smiled and went up to hug him. He huged her back. Suddenly he pushed her  
away and said,  
  
  
  
"Re..RE..Relena..um..we need to talk." Relena's smile quickly faded.   
  
"I don't know how to do this but...here it goes." Relena's heart beated  
when she thought he was breaking up with her. Heero suddenly got down on his knee. He took out a  
small white box out of his leather jacket coat and said,  
  
  
"Relena...Will you marry me?" Relena almost fainted from the question he   
asked.   
  
  
"Heero!"  
  
  
  
'You've got mail! You've got mail! You've got mail!' Heero woke up to see  
his computer beeping. He sat up from his bed. It was all dream. He looked around to see every thing  
was back to before. He shook his head and went to his computer. He opened the letter he had in his   
inbox. It was from Relena,  
  
  
"Dear Heero,  
I don't know your address so I asked Duo for your e-mail. I've inviting you  
to a ball I'm having at my mantion. Please come! It's on Friday the 15, 7:00 P.M.  
Hope to see you there!  
  
  
Love,  
Relena  
  
  
  



End file.
